Force Sage
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto stumbles upon an old safe house for two legendary people Dath Revan, Sith Lord and Bastila, Jedi Night. Now how will the world deal with Naruto as he uses the force and shinobi skills from Kyubi to create a better world? Strong, Gray Naruto, NarutoxHarem Rated M for later Lemons


**Yo what's up everyone, here's another challenge I took from Challenger, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"__  
_

**"Holocron/Hanyo form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

Fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki smiled as he looked over his home village of Konoha, a lot had changed over the years and it was all thanks to the temple he found after an attack on his fifth birthday.

_Flashback_

_Five year old Naruto was panting, he had just gotten away from the another mob attack by running into the one place that almost everyone in the village feared, training ground forty-four otherwise known as the forest of death._

_Hiding within the tower in the center of the forest Naruto began wondering around until he came across a strange door that was hidden in the basement._

_Walking through the door and down a long flight of stairs, Naruto found himself in a giant chamber, with hallway leading off in many different directions._

"_**Well look at this, it's been a long time since we've had someone enter t our temple,"**__ said a voice, causing Naruto to look around, pulling a kunai out of his pocket._

"_**Calm down young one, we're not going to hurt you,"**__ said a second voice._

"_How can I trust you if I can't see you?" Naruto asked looking around with the kunai._

"_**You know he has a point,"**__ said one of the voices. Suddenly two blue figures appeared in front of him, the first was a woman, with black hair wearing a brown cloak. The second was a man with brown hair wearing a black cloak._

"_**Greetings young one, we are known as the Ancients,"**__ said the woman nodding her head._

"_**Who are you?"**__ the man asked walking around Naruto. _

"_My names Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto lowering the kunai, even though he kept his guard up._

"_**It's nice to meet you Naruto,"**__ the woman said with a smile. __**"Would you mind telling use why you are here?"**_

"_I ran into the forest to get away from the villagers attack, instead of waiting for night time I decided to explore the tower when I found a door that lead me down here," he said getting nods from the two blue people. "What are you anyways?"_

"_**Well it's surprising that you made it through that forest and found this place, the last person to do that was Tobimaru Senju,"**__ the man said getting a surprised look from Naruto. __**"As to your question, we are Holocrons,"**__ Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_**Sigh, we are recordings of ourselves in a way that we can pass down our knowledge to future generations as well as acquire new knowledge to pass down,"**__ the woman said causing Naruto to star at her with stars in his eyes._

"_Does that mean you can train me?" Naruto asked excitedly._

_The two looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation between them before looking back at Naruto._

"_**We'll train you, but you have to tell us why you said villagers were chasing you,"**__ the man said getting a small sad look from the boy._

"_Sigh, five years ago the Kyubi no Kitsune, who was ripped out of my mom Kushina Uzumaki, was forced to attack our village, and as a last resort, my dad Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, seal Kyubi inside me," this surprised the two holocrons. "Because of this, the adults in the village think I'm the Kyubi, and attack and beat me, sometimes twice a day," both holocrons had an angry look on their faces. "Of course, things got better about a year ago, I meet Kyubi and she's been teaching me what she knows about being a shinobi," he had a small smile which was infectious to the two holocrons._

"_**Very well Naruto, we will teach you our way's, the way of the force, we shall teach you both the way of the Jedi and the Sith,"**__ the man said getting a wide grin from the boy._

_Flashback End_

As Naruto walked through the village he looked around and began thinking over everything that has happened over the last ten year after finding the temple, which he had learnt was a safe home that the Ancients had built during the their search for the star forge.

After that day Naruto had learnt everything he could from the two about the force, and everything Kyubi had to teach him about the shinobi arts.

He had learnt many different taijutsu and kenjutsu styles along with ninjutsu and fuinjutsu, which he was surprisingly good at. He had also learnt to use the force to lift and throw objects, and other techniques such as the force visions and force lightning, he also learnt the mind control.

Naruto was really surprised when he first used the force mind control on a group of civilian that were chasing him, and even more surprised when he was able to use it on the old Hokage to change the age of graduation from twelve to fifteen and get him to announce his true heritage to the village, along with getting family's compound, which was quiet big.

After five years of training, a ten year old Naruto spent a year outside of the village, slowly gathering a small group of followers from different villages and making treaties concerning his clan.

His first stop was Kiri, where he used the force to stop Yagura and end the blood war, giving the title of Mizukage to Mei Terumi, who he found he had an arranged marriage with thanks to his mom. He also resealed the Sanbi into Mei with a special seal, that wouldn't kill her.

He had discovered that since the chakra network fully set at the age of twenty-five, he could seal Sanbi into her, since she was twenty-two, and the Sanbi's chakra, while increasing the size of her chakra coils, would cause them to set three years early.

He also sealed the Rokubi into a girl named Haku, who was the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi a member of the seven swords of the mist, at the request of the girl, who was the same age as Naruto at the time.

He spent about two months in Kiri, in which time he taught Mei and Haku about the force, he also taught a few others such a Chojuro, a boy hoping to join the seven swords men, Ameyuri Ringo a member of the seven swords men and wielder of the Kiba blades, Zabuza the leader of the seven and wielder of the Kubikiribōchō, and Kimimaro Kaguya the last of the Kaguya clan.

After Kiri he headed to Kumo, where he met with the Raikage A. He found that his dad, who was friends and rivals with A, made a marriage contract between him and A's niece Yugito, who was the Nibi Jinchurikki and a month older then himself.

He spent two months in Kumo where he taught Yugito and another Jinchurikki, Killer B, who held Hachibi, about the force. He also taught a few others such as A, Mabui, A's secretary, and Samui, Karui, and Omoi who were three of Yugito's friends.

After leaving Kumo Naruto headed to Taki, where he met Fu, the Jinchurikki on the Nanabi, and taught her about the force for about a month before heading to Suna, since Iwa would most likely kill him on sight.

While in Suna, he met Gaara, who was the Ichibi Jinchurikki, and they became fast friends. He also met Temari and the Kazekage, who was friends with his dad. He also found that his dad made a marriage contract between him and Temari, and that the third Hokage made a second one between him and a girl named Pakura, who he had also met.

He spent two months on Suna teaching Gaara, Temari and Pakura about the force, since all of them seemed to be interested in it, before he headed back to Konoha, he also fixed Gaara's seal so that he could sleep.

After returning to Konoha, he began creating seals to help him even more in his training. His best seal took a lot of about two years for him to make design. The seal was a space time seal that turned a room into a training room where every minute was a full day and the gravity was twice as heavy, the only drawback was that a person could only enter the room for five hours once every month.

Naruto had also found a few people in Konoha who he taught. The first was a girl named Tenten, who was a year older than him. He had met her when he was at the academy training ground practicing with some throwing weapons, namely senbon needles.

The second person he began training was Rock Lee, who was also a year older than himself and in the same class as Tenten at the academy. He had met Lee when he was in the woods working on his taijutsu, he found that Lee couldn't use chakra except for things like tree climbing and water walking, so decided to teach him the ways of the force.

He also taught Tsunade and Shizune, who he had met on his way back to Konoha and had convinced to return to the village. After they returned, he learnt that Tsunade was his biological grandmother on his dad's side, which caused a big investigation ending with Tsunade killing the three elders Koharu, Homura and Danzo.

Once Naruto had entered his final year at the academy, he began training a few more people such as Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka and Tsume Inuzuka.

"_Well at least I don't have to come here ever again,"_ Naruto thought as he walked to the classroom were the new genin were going to get their teams.

Slowly opening the door to the classroom, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Naruto who was wearing a pair of black ANBU pants, and a muscle shirt that showed of his chest, which cause many of the girls in the room, who weren't Uchiha fangirls, to blush. He had a kunai holster on both legs and four very unique lightsabers attached to his belt.

The reason that his lightsabers were unique was the fact that he could combine two of them to form a double bladed lightsaber, or chakra blades, which is what the villagers thought they were.

Smirking at the silence Naruto walked over to his seat next to Shikamaru and waited for Iruka, who had just walked in, to announce the teams.

"Alright all of you listen up I'm going to read of team placements so pay attention, team one… team seven will consist of Naruto Namikaze, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka under Mikoto Uchiha," he said before pausing to make sure he read that right, since everyone knew the only Uchiha left was Sasuke.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Mikoto Uchiha. She was wearing a standard jonin uniform, which consisted on blue pants and a blue shirt under a jonin vest.

"Team seven please follow me," she said only to stop as a chair fell crashed to the floor.

"How are you alive?" Sasuke asked standing up and staring at his mom in surprise, along with everyone else, minus Naruto, who had saved her the night of the Uchiha massacre.

"That is none of your concern, now team seven please follow me," she left the room followed by Naruto, Ino and Kiba.

Ten minutes later, the four arrived at a dango stand where they found Shizune, Kurenai, Hana and Tsume all sitting together and eating.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked as they moved over to the table, before noticing Naruto and Mikoto sitting down with the others at the table.

"She's here to hear your decision," Naruto said getting a strange look from Ino and Kiba.

"What decision?" Ino asked looking at the older women and her new teammate in confusion.

Looking over at Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress nodded before covering them in a genjutsu, confusing the two genin, especially when they saw the serious looks on the groups face.

"Ino, Kiba, as my the reason you two were chosen as my teammates was because both of you were chosen to join a secret group of shinobi," Naruto said seriously, causing the two to look at each other before looking back at him, waiting for him to explain. "Five years ago, a new group was created in secret with the only ones who know about the group are Tsunade, the Raikage A, and the Mizukage Mei Terumi.

Both Kiri and Kumo have a squad of genin that are part of this group; there are even three genin in Suna, even though the Kazekage doesn't know about the group, and one in Taki.

Now while Konoha has the most people in this group, we only have three genin, two are a year older than us, which is why you two were chosen to join this group," the two stared wide eyed at him. "This is a once in a life time offer which means if you refuse, your minds will be wiped and won't remember any of this conversation."

For a few minutes the two simply sat and stared at the group they were sitting with, while they digested what they had just been told. They were being asked to join a secret group that only three Kage's knew about.

"If I join what would I tell my dad?" Ino asked looking worried.

"Sigh, this is a secret group, like the ANBU black ops, just a smaller combination of people from different villages," Naruto said trying to convince them, he really didn't want to whip their minds and act like a genin. "This means you can't tell him anything."

"How long have you two been in this group?" Kiba asked looking at his mom and sister.

"Five years, ever since Tsunade returned," Tsume said looking at him. "Both of us, along with Mikoto, Kurenai, and a few others are members."

"You two should hurry and make your decision soon, I can't hold the genjutsu for much longer," Kurenai said looking at them.

For a few second they looked between the group and each other before nodding their heads in agreement.

"We're in," they said getting a nod from the older members before Kurenai dropped the genjutsu.

"Alright then, follow us," Naruto said as they all left the dango stand.

Naruto grinned as he watched Ino and Kiba spar with Yugao and Shizune. It had been a month since both of them had agreed to join the Gray as Revan and Bastila had called them, people walked the line of the dark and light side of the force.

Both had really come a long way in the month they had been training, both in the force and their shinobi training.

Ino had been trained by Anko and Shizune with Anko teaching her about torture and Shizune teaching her to be a medic.

Kiba had been trained by Yugao in kenjutsu while his mom taught him more advanced tracking techniques.

"Alright you two listen up," Naruto said causing the spars to stop, as the all held their lightsabers, Kiba had a double bladed lightsaber with blue blades, Ino was wilding a two standard lightsabers both with yellow blades, Yugao had two curved-hilted lightsabers with purple blades, and Shizune had a pair of standard lightsaber one blue and one green. "Gather your gear we just got a mission to the land of the sea."

"So are you three ready?" Mikoto asked looking at the three genin before her, getting a nod. "Alright then let's head out."

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**Gray Members so far**

**Konoha: ****Naruto, ****Ino****, Kiba****, Hana****, Tsume****, Mikoto, ****Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Tenten, Rock Lee, Tsunade, Shizune**

**Kiri: Mei, Haku, Kimimaro, Chojuro, Zabuza, Amiyuri**

**Kumo: A, B, Yugito Mabui, Karui, Samui, Omoi**

**Taki: Fu**

**Suna: Gaara, Temari, Pakura**

**Naruto's Harem: ****Hana****, Tsume****, Mikoto, ****Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune,**** Mei, Haku, Amiyuri, ****Yugito Mabui, Karui, Samui, **Fu, **Temari, Pakura**

**Also I posted some challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you're interested in trying one.**


End file.
